Second Chance
by Drafonis
Summary: Jesse is offered a second chance to save Leslie. Trouble is, she can't help and he doesn't know how. And, if he does save her, how will it affect the people around him? JesseLeslie.
1. Chapter 1  Nothing Crushes Us

**Second Chance**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bridge to Terabithia does not belong to me. It belongs to Katherine Peterson, her son, and the movie's production company.

A/N: This fanfic is based on the 2007 movie, as it's the version most would be familiar with; I have read the book. Also, I'm more used to their movie characterizations; having seen it just recently.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nothing Crushes Us

* * *

Jesse Aarons lay in his bed, turning frantically as though someone was roasting him alive. Which he felt – but not outside. In his heart. He dreamed the same dream he had dreamed that tragic day all those years ago.

_"Leslie!" he yelled, watching her slowly back away._

_"Jess, why didn't you save me? Why?" the girl, Leslie, asked. A furious glare travelled through her face._

_"I... didn't know..."_

_"Didn't know what? You went without me. You could have saved me."_

_She's right, he thought bitterly. I could have._

_How?_

_I don't know. But I could have._

_"Please, Leslie..."_

_"Jess..." a new voice._

_"Jess, wake up."_

"Leslie!" Jesse screamed, his eyes opening. He was breathing heavily, looking for the source of the voice. May Belle. Calming down, he tried to get an even voice, but it came out angry. "What's wrong, May Belle?"

Put out by his harsh tone, May Belle backed away slightly, worried. "Momma says you gotta wake up. It's morning already. 'Sides, you were crying."

"I was not."

"Were to. Wipe your face."

Carefully, slightly cautiously, as though afraid to find out, Jesse did so. He pulled his hand away from his face, brought it in front of him. It was wet.

"You weren't dreaming about... her, were you?" May Belle seemed to somber down slightly; she knew how Jesse felt about Leslie's death.

"Yeah. It's my fault... Should've invited her to the stupid museum, or, better yet not gone. Gone to Terabithia, with Leslie."

"Jess, it's been three years."

"So? So? _I can feel whatever I want!"_ Jesse yelled, instantly regretting it. But May Belle ran away, leaving Jesse to apologize to the air.

* * *

He walked toward the kitchen, sighing. He planned to apologize to May Belle before he left for school.

"Jess," his mother said. "What was all that screaming?"

"Rough night," he replied, walking out the door. His mother sighed, but said nothing.

"Hey, what's wrong, Nance?" Jesse's father, Jesse Aarons senior, asked, coming in.

"It's Jesse. I'm not sure how long it'll take..."

"Hey, relax. Leslie was his best friend, of course it'll take a while for him to come to terms."

"Momma?" May Belle said.

"What is it?"

"I think it's not just Leslie's death."

"What do you mean?" the father asked.

"We got in an argument... And he said... he said it's his fault."

Nancy covered her mouth in shock and understanding, while the father ran off to find Jesse.

* * *

Jesse ran towards the creek. The creek that led to Terabithia, his kingdom.

"The king of Terabithia needs guidance..." he muttered, his arms pumping. Leslie would've liked his wording, but not how he said it. _She _always sounded queenly in Terabithia. He only pretended to.

There it loomed in the distance. Terabithia. To most, it was just a forest. To Leslie, it had been and kingdom. Once, it was a kingdom to Jesse, too. Now, however, it was the place where he went to for guidance.

Sometimes, when he was there, he felt as though Leslie was next to him. He could never nap in Terabithia anymore. Whenever he closed his eyes, he felt as though she was laying next to him; as though the past three years were just a never-ending nightmare that he finally could wake up from. But it never happened. His eyes opened to see... Emptiness, or the tree house that he and Leslie had designated as the castle of Terabithia.

That was his destination. The castle. He hadn't changed it much after her death; when he brought May Belle to the forest and crowned her Princess, he had built a new castle. The old one he kept as a memorial for Leslie, his Queen.

He came to the bridge, one of the newer parts of Terabithia. He looked at the inscription he wrote on it. _Nothing crushes us_.

"Nothing crushes us," he whispered, remembering when Leslie had said it. She said there was a troll attacking. "Nothing crushes us."

With that, he crossed the bridge, avoiding the path toward the new castle, heading toward the new one.

"What would you say, Leslie? Right now, at this moment?" he asked. He knew what she might say – that he was heading toward the memorial for the Queen after a long absence.

Vainly, he glanced around, trying vainly to see the Terabithians. But he couldn't, just as it had been before he let May Belle in. It was too close to Leslie's death.

Suddenly, the world started spinning. The sun beat down on him. Despite the relatively cool air, he felt like he was burning. A rock stood in his path. And he tripped and fell, losing consciousness.

* * *

Jesse stood in an empty whiteness, with a girl standing in front of him.

"Leslie?" he asked, approaching her cautiously, as though afraid she would disappear – or accuse him, like in his dreams. But no, she turned to face him calmly, her face breaking into a smile.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, running to embrace him. After a brief but strong embrace, the two stepped apart, smiling slightly – Jesse for the first time in a while.

"I... I don't get it. You – you _died_, Leslie!"

"I know. I'm being offered a second chance... _You're _being offered a second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to help you Jess; not too much, anyway." She said. "I have too much to gain."

"But... What do I have to do, Leslie? You're better at this magic than I am."

"I can't help you even if I was allowed to; the answer is in _your _imagination, not mine."

"But do you know anything about this?"

"No. Not even the higher-ups do; no one has _ever _succeeded in this."

"Then how can I?"

"Just remembering and imagining."

With that, Leslie faded, leaving Jesse alone in this endless void. "Leslie! I'll make sure you get your second chance." He raised his head toward where the sky would be, his eyes glaring angrily. "This I vow: I _will _succeed. For we are the rulers of Terabithia, and nothing crushes us!"

* * *

Jesse's father followed the deep tracks left by Jesse's sneakers. While the tracks stopped at a wooden bridge, it was clear that his son had crossed it, for the trail continued there.

He crossed the bridge, worrying. This was where the Burke girl had been found, he realized. They were best friends. She must've known about whatever was in this forest that was so important to Jesse.

Suddenly, he spotted a prone figure laying on the ground. He ran toward it, dread growing in him. And, when he reached the figure, his fears were realized.

There, on the grass, his son lay there, unconscious.

"Oh, God. Jess!" he yelled, trying to wake his son up, before lifting the form and carrying it toward home and a phone.

* * *

Nancy Aarons sighed, worried. Jesse had just run out on them; that hadn't happened since he'd first learned about the death. He'd been in denial then. Was he still? Or was it something else?

Her thoughts were cut off by her husband's entrance, carrying an unconscious Jesse.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But he was in the forest."

Nancy gasped; she knew which forest her husband meant. "So – So he hasn't accepted?"

"Afraid not. But, right now, we need to get him to a hospital. I don't know how long he's been like this."

She nodded. "I'll get the phone."

While Nancy went to talk on the phone, the father set Jesse down gently on the couch. Brenda, Ellie, and Joyce Ann, Jesse's other sisters, looked at Jesse, worried.

"What happened, dad?" Brenda asked.

"I found him unconscious in the forest he and the Burke girl used to play in."

May Belle looked at her father. "After the bridge?"

"Yes. Do you know anything about this?"

She seemed to have an internal struggle – betray Jesse's trust, or lie to her father. No matter what, she'd hurt one of them if he found out. "No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

A/N: To clear up one thing, the Leslie in the dream sequence was not the Leslie that Jess vowed to save. Rather, in the dream, she was his guilty conscience (I'm assuming, of course, that Jesse didn't immediately accept his father's words).

So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2  Death and Its Ruler

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Death and Its Ruler

* * *

Jesse wandered across the endless white expanse, unsure of where he was going – or if he was doing the right thing. Leslie had told him to "remember and imagine", but he didn't know what to remember or imagine. He could try imagine her being alive, but that probably wouldn't work. That would merely make an illusion of her. 

"Damn it! What do I have to do?" he shouted angrily.

"Patience, Jesse," a mocking voice came from behind him. He spun sharply.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Ruler of that which you seek to undo. And I'm afraid it's my duty to keep you from reviving the Burke girl," the figure said. "Oh, and one more thing. This is Death, this void you're in, and, if you stay too long, you too will die. Tick-tock, Mr. Aarons. Tick-tock."

Jesse snarled angrily, punching with the same amount of force he had once punched Scott Hoager. But the Ruler simply vanished, an echo the only trace of his presence.

"Temper, Mr. Aarons. Temper."

Taking a few breaths, Jesse continued his walk, hoping to find someone who could help him. This was new to him. Then again, so was Terabithia.

It wasn't long before he'd been walking for hours, and, though his watch said it was time to eat, he felt no hunger.

"Guess what the Ruler said is true. I have to hurry, or Leslie will stay dead forever... And so will I. Unless Ma and Pa are given a second chance – can't count on that. I need to save Leslie and get out of here before I die."

Suddenly, a large, black figure appeared in front of him, looking strangely like one of the monsters he and Leslie had once fought off in Terabithia. But was this Terabithia, or did the place feed off his and Leslie's imaginations?

No matter. He could now see that it was a troll, one that seemed angry. Last time, Prince Terrian had saved them; this time, his and Leslie's faithful dog, the jester of Terabithia, was nowhere to be found – rather, it was with Bill, Leslie's father.

_Remembering and imagining_, Leslie had said, were the keys to saving her. Maybe he had to imagine himself able to beat the troll.

_Just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open_, Jesse thought, remembering what Leslie had told him would show him Terabithia. This time, he would use it to defeat the troll.

Just as soon as the thought hit him, a gauntlet appeared on both his hands, and he felt as though he could run faster than ever. Just as soon as the troll attacked, Jesse jumped onto its hand and ran up its arm. As he ran, he began to send his arm forward. A hit. The troll fell onto its back and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Aarons family sat around Jesse's hospital bed, grim-faced and worried. May Belle sat there, crying, as did Joyce Ann, while Ellie and Brenda tried awkwardly to comfort the younger girls. Nancy and Jesse's father sat there, stone-faced, looking at Jesse's heart monitor with worry. 

The door opened gently, and a doctor stepped in. Nancy stood and walked over.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's strange. There's no sign of trauma, and no disease – yet his body's steadily shutting down," the doctor said. "I'm sorry, but if nothing changes, he's not gonna make it."

"Can – can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Certainly, Miz Aarons."

The doctor left, and Nancy broke down – as did everyone but Jesse's father, who struggled almost futilely to avoid crying.

Soon, the only sounds in the room were crying and the steady _beep _of the heart monitors.

* * *

Jesse glanced around carefully, trying to find his next clue. But, in the endless void of Death, finding anything is impossible. Imagination had helped him with the troll – but, though he'd tried, he hadn't succeeded. 

"It was your fault, you know," a voice, which sounded oddly like his, addressed him. Jesse turned around to see... Jesse, just as he was three years ago. But it wasn't. The eyes glared into his coldly, furiously, as though their owner would have liked nothing more than to tear him in half.

"You're wrong. Leslie doesn't think so."

"How do you know? Did she ever tell you?"

"She doesn't think so. I know."

"Besides, it doesn't matter. She's dead and there's no way you can bring her back. Just drop it."

"I promised."

"A promise to a dead girl?"

"A promise to a friend. One I intend to keep!" At this, Jesse tackled his clone angrily, but, once again, the clone vanished.

"What does it take to get you to give up, Jesse Aarons?" The Ruler.

"I told you. Nothing crushes us."

"Yet you don't know how to free Leslie, or the consequences thereof."

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. Just don't go crying to me when you learn the price, but it's too late – assuming you find the Burke girl, of course. Farewell, and goodbye – forever."

And the Ruler vanished.

Jesse sat down, thinking. "I know the Ruler said something important... 'find the Burke girl'... Of course! I just need to find – no, that's not gonna work," he mumbled. "But paint – of course! 'Find the Burke girl'... 'Remembering and imagining'... I just need to imagine paints, and remember Leslie well enough to... Err..."

And he lost his train of thought. But, just to make sure, Jesse imagined a set of paints into existence.

* * *

"No! He's getting closer to discovering what to do. If he finished the painting... He'll just need to do one more thing. It's time to attack for real!" The Ruler said. He stood far away from Jesse, his robes glimmering. But his face was contorted in an expression of rage.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I am posting it so close to chapter one that the only reason they're separate is stylistic in nature. I hope referring to Jesse in the real world and Jesse in Death isn't getting too confusing. 


	3. Chapter 3  Painting Leslie

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 3

Painting Leslie

* * *

Jesse sat on the white emptiness, moving his hand steadily across a canvas. Bill had once called it "an artist's hand" because of its steadiness, and Jesse was careful not to let any paint splatter on the canvas. He felt sure it had to be a perfect, realistic portrait of Leslie in order to work. And that is what he needed – a perfect replica of her. Remembering wasn't hard; she always appeared in his dreams.

Meanwhile, above him, a tiger hung, waiting to pounce. And pounce it did, narrowly missing knocking over the canvas.

Jesse rose, focused hard on a weapon. A sword appeared in his hand.

The tiger charged.

Jesse dodged. Swung his sword. Missed. The tiger charged.

They were locked in constant combat, neither tiring, neither conceding. Each slash was lithely dodged by the tiger. Each charge rapidly avoided by Jesse. The battle seemed never-ending.

The tiger sprang back, growling angrily at Jesse, who, panting, glared back. He wasn't about to die. He wasn't about to fail. He sprang forward, charging the tiger.

His sword slashed out. Missed. But he went for another slash. This one cut its head off. The tiger vanished.

Panting, Jesse went back to painting, not letting the sword disappear, however. Who knew what tricks the Ruler still had?

* * *

Leslie watched Jesse's progress nervously.

"Jess," she muttered. "You're doing great, but you haven't much time left, my King."

The Ruler appeared behind her.

"Your friend is one stubborn person, O Queen of Terabithia," he said. His voice, filled with contempt, caused Leslie to flinch.

"Jess'll save me. I know it. I always did."

"But he didn't save you when the rope broke."

"If he was there, he would have."

The two glared at each other. Both were trapped in this game – one forced to sit and watch her King, the other required to keep the subject from succeeding – to force him to leave, preferably. By fate, they were standing on opposite sides of the playing field.

"Jesse's different than others, that I'll admit. Most would've ran after the troll."

"That's because he knows I'd do the same for him, if our roles were reversed."

"Does he really? Seemed to me he's guilty about your death."

Leslie gasped, afraid. "I need to see him."

"Okay, but don't take up too much time."

* * *

Jesse was half done with his portrait of Leslie when she appeared behind him.

"Hey, Jess," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Les," he replied, not looking away from the canvas. Most would've been upset at this, but Leslie knew how he worked; he never looked away from his canvas in the middle of painting something, and this was clearly important to him.

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because – because, if I'd invited you, or gone with you, you wouldn't have died, Leslie."

"You don't know that."

"I could've done something, at least."

Jesse continued painting, focusing on his friend and the portrait.

"I wish I could help you..." Leslie trailed off wistfully.

"But you can't."

"No. I can't. Not anymore."

"Why was I offered this, anyway?"

"Because you fell apart, Jess. Even when you took May Belle to Terabithia, you weren't really yourself."

Jesse looked at the canvas, smiling. "Just a bit more..."

Leslie smiled. "You're doing great, Jess. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to stay here. Until you finish, I can only be with you briefly."

"It's okay, Leslie. I understand."

At that, Leslie faded, returning to her prison, while Jesse turned his attention to the almost-finished portrait.

"Soon, Leslie," he muttered. "I'll finish soon."

"I know."

Jesse smiled, putting the last touches on the portrait.

* * *

The door to the hospital waiting room opened, and a team of doctors entered. One walked over to Jesse's parents, grim-faced.

"Nancy Aarons?" he asked.

Nancy stood up. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid it's getting worse. His heart rate is halved compared to normal, and we had to put him on a respirator. I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I don't think he's going to make it."

* * *

_Now what, _Jesse thought. _I made the portrait, I remembered, now what?_

He stared stupidly at the portrait, unsure of what to do. He had it done, but wasn't sure what to do next. There was clearly more to bringing Leslie back than simply drawing her... But what was it? Time was running out, and he had to think fast.

"Mind wide open..." he muttered. "I have to keep my mind wide open... That's it!"

Closing his eyes, he imagined the portrait becoming real – he imagined Leslie walking out from the portrait.

* * *

"He – he made it?" the Ruler asked, dumbfounded. "This has never happened before... Never, not since Time was born!"

"I told you he'd do it," Leslie said, smiling, before she flew off, becoming ethereal.

"In that case, to those who loved Jesse in his world, I'm sorry. But the rules are clear."

* * *

Jesse watched, amazed, as the Leslie who he had drawn came to life. The ethereal Leslie, the one who had died, took over the portrait.

"You did it, Jesse!" she exclaimed, running to him. They embraced, ecstatic at defeating Death.

Then the Ruler appeared.

"You did it, Aarons. But now, I must come to claim the price," the Ruler said.

"Name it," Jesse said.

"This!"

At this, a spear materialized in the Ruler's hand. He threw it. The spear breezed through the air as though possessed.

Jesse gasped in pain, falling to the ground, a spear through his stomach.

"Jesse!" Leslie exclaimed.

Both Jesse and Leslie vanished.

* * *

"Mrs. Aarons?" the doctor said, approaching Jesse's family. He seemed even more grim than ever, and slightly nervous too. This was his least favorite part of his job, one he hated to do, but, as the junior doctor on the team, he had to.

Nancy stood up, noting his expression. Her heart hammered; that look never meant good news. "What it is?"

"Jesse's heart just stopped completely. We tried to shock him back to consciousness, but..." He let the rest of the sentence hang. "I'm really sorry."

The waiting room was filled with the sound of crying.

* * *

The farm where the Aarons family lived was quiet. Usually, there would be the sound of Ellie and Brenda arguing. Joyce Ann and May Belle would talk. Never about Terabithia – May Belle wanted to wait until Jesse told her Joyce Ann could know. Jesse would usually be sitting there, making no noise but the sound of his pencils breezing effortlessly across a piece of paper.

It was quiet, and one person was missing – one who would never be coming back.

"Mama – why'd Jesse have to go?" Joyce Ann asked, the only one of them still too young to understand exactly what death meant.

"Because – because it was his..." Nancy said, before breaking down. Her husband hugged her. While May Belle and Joyce Ann would usually make some comment, they didn't.

* * *

An unknown car stopped in front of the house. Its doors opened, and Bill and Judy Burke stepped out of the car, walking over to the door and knocking.

This was not the first group to do so; many were there, mostly family and people from around the community.

The front door swung open.

"Mr. Burke? Mrs. Burke?" Nancy, who had opened the door, asked, surprised. She thought they'd moved back to Washington.

"We heard what happened. My condolences," Bill said.

"Thank you for coming. Come on in."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not ending this story now – in fact, it's just beginning. However, be forewarned – the next chapter will be confusing. Let's just say that things are not exactly what they seem, and, while Jesse is dead, he will be in the next chapter (as for how, you'll have to read to find out, but it has to do with the Ruler's price). 


	4. Chapter 4  His Place in Heaven

**Second Chance**

* * *

A/N: In this chapter, "alternate" refers to the new reality (Leslie and Jesse are alive) and "original" refers to the old reality (Leslie, and now Jesse, are dead).

* * *

Chapter 4

His Place in Heaven

* * *

_Alternate_

Jesse blinked into focus, glancing around. He couldn't remember losing consciousness; the last he remembered, he had completed Death's puzzle. His eyes brought the room into focus – a hospital room.

His activity did not go unnoticed by the hospital staff; they immediately went to work, muttering in urgent tones.

"This doesn't make sense!" one doctor exclaimed.

"He woke up!"

"How?"

"Notify the family! Now!"

Commands rang through the hospital now, piercing Jesse's consciousness. He grabbed his head before passing out.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Jesse woke up, still in the same hospital room – only this time, he saw three people. May Belle, his mom, and Leslie.

"May Belle? Mom? Leslie?" he croaked out, only it came out different.

"Shh, don't try to talk, Jess," Nancy said.

Jesse turned his head quickly toward the clock, trying to see if they would understand.

"He's trying to say something!" Leslie exclaimed happily, before flashing an apologetic glance at Nancy. "But what?"

"How long was I out?" Jesse asked; this one came out more clearly.

"Jess, you've been unconscious for three years," Leslie said. "We were so worried!"

"Three years?" It was getting easier for him to talk.

"Since you were in a car crash," Nancy said. "What were you doing with Miss Edmonds on a Saturday?"

"Wha?"

"Jess, Miss Edmonds car crashed when you were going home from the museum." May Belle.

"How is she?"

"She died, Jess," Leslie said. "And the rope broke a week later."

The rope! The thought sped through Jesse's mind like a bullet train.

"Leslie? You're alive?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh... Of course you are!"

"Jess, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Jess," Nancy broke in. "I'll let you two catch up, as you seem to have a lot to say. But, if you need anything, feel free to ask. You won't mind, right, Leslie?"

"Of course not," Leslie said. "If Jess needs anything, I'll get you."

With that, Nancy left, taking May Belle with her. Now, only Leslie and Jesse sat there, in the dark hospital room. An awkward silence descended between them.

* * *

_Original _

"While Jesse Aarons' time among us was short," the minister said, proceeding to praise Jesse. None of the people at the ceremony listened to him. All were involved in personal recollection, for each had their own memories of Jesse.

Finally, after what seemed to the participants to be hours, the minister finished and the funeral proceeded to their cars.

"Mama, Daddy, can I stay with Jesse for a bit?" May Belle asked. Her cheeks had trails of tears that she had frantically tried to wipe away futilely.

"Sure, May Belle," her father said.

May Belle walked over to Jesse's grave, crying lightly.

"Jess," said May Belle. "I'm sorry for not understanding. I'm sorry."

She turned and walked away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

_Alternate_

Leslie was sitting in a chair at Jesse's bedside. This seemed so strange to her. He hadn't woken in three years, and now he was good as new. The doctors weren't even telling him to rest.

"Jess," she said. "Why did you ask if I was alive?"

"Just a dream, Leslie. Nothing to worry about." Jesse said. "Just something I saw while I was unconscious. But I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad you're awake. I was afraid you'd never wake up. Who'd be king of Terabithia then?"

In spite of himself, Jesse laughed.

"How is Terabithia faring anyway, my Queen?"

"I don't know, my King. I have not been there in many a moon."

"You haven't changed at all, Leslie. Still imaginative as ever."

"I hope you haven't, Jess. Because we'll have to go to the Sacred Grove once the doctors let you out."

"Whatever for?"

"To thank the Spirits for delivering you from death's door."

Jesse smiled at Leslie's choice of words. "I agree, my Queen; we should visit the Sacred Grove. Not for my deliverance; rather, for yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll think I'm crazy, or I'm imagining things."

"Maybe you're right, Jesse. Besides, if it's that important, we shouldn't say it anywhere except in Terabithia."

"Yeah..."

The next few minutes were filled with comfortable silence.

* * *

In Terabithia, the darkness of night descended more rapidly than elsewhere. But even this blackness could not mask the appearance of a dark figure – the Ruler himself.

"I will destroy the kingdom of Terabithia, Jesse Aarons, so that you may breed no more capable of defeating my Puzzle," he said. "For your victory is unnatural to the way of life."

He raised his hands, sending out a swarm of termites and other wood-eating insects at the tree that held the Terabithian castle.

"Destroy it!"

The insects went to work, chewing the tree and the wood of the treehouse. Slowly but surely, a creaking sound spread through the forest until the castle fell to the ground.

"Let's see what your imagination can do now."

With this, the Ruler disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_Original _

The Aarons' home was pitch black, all the curtains drawn, yet not silent. Everywhere, the sounds of sobbing.

Nancy looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. Time to get Joyce and May Belle to bed, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell them to go to bed. She was too tired.

_Jesse,_ she thought. _I hope you find your place in Heaven._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like the best place to end it.

I hope the jumping of realities wasn't too confusing, but I didn't want to drop the part about Jesse dying in the original one completely, as it shows what the Ruler's price is, and provides a way to nullify the canon ending without actually nullifying it.


	5. Chapter 5  Starting Over

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 5

Starting Over

* * *

A/N: The last chapter will become clearer as the Ruler's test is explained more. For now, just understand that there are two alternate realities, and Jesse died in one and was transferred to the other. While this in itself will not be important, there may be further complications, especially as the Ruler has taken an interest in Jesse.

* * *

The weeks following Jesse's revival were blessedly peaceful to their participants. He was released from the hospital with an order to stay home for several days to recover. While his parents said going to see Leslie was out of the question, she visited him often, and they would talk to each other, catching up – or, at least, Jesse was. He didn't tell her about the Old Reality, as he had taken to calling it, and his battle against the Ruler. He didn't want their reunion to be marred by the uncomfortable topic of her "death" and "rebirth" (at least in his eyes). 

"So, Leslie, how's Janice doing? Still picking on little kids?" he asked, remembering how she had punched Gary Fulcher and Scott Hoager after they knocked him down. That had been a few days after Leslie's death.

"Nah, she's actually quite nice now," Leslie replied. "She protected me while you were in the coma."

"Did she, now?" he said, pretending to be surprised. "Why'd she do that?"

"Well, I did help her out, remember?"

"Yeah. Anyway, how's school coming?"

"It's alright. The Squoger and Fulcher have been off my back; mostly 'cause of Janice."

"Never expected to hear _that!"_

He and Leslie laughed merrily.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Someone was at the door of the farmhouse. Glancing questioningly at her husband, Nancy walked over to the door. She opened it. Bill and Judy stood there, wet from the recent rainfall. 

"Judy, Bill! What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Just wanted to check on Jesse, see how he's recovering." Judy answered.

"He's doing well; surprisingly well."

"We're glad to hear that," Bill said. "Leslie's been much happier, too, ever since he woke up."

"Well, come in, come in. I'll put some coffee."

"That'd be nice."

Nancy led her two guests to the kitchen, putting a teapot on the stove and turning the heat on. "So how are you two doing?"

"Good."

* * *

Jesse sighed. He had been forced to lay in bed for several days, not understanding why. The doctors said he was healthy – something about needing rest, yet he had felt perfectly fine even the day he was released. 

About the only time he could do anything interesting was when Leslie came over; when she did, they talked about many things. She would bring him the work he was missing, so that he wouldn't fall behind.

Leslie was shocked that he was up to par with what they were covering in class, despite apparently being in a coma for three years. In fact, he had learned all the material he needed in the "other reality", as he had taken to calling it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" he called, sitting up in bed.

The door creaked open slowly. His mother stood in the doorway.

"Leslie's here," she said.

"Can I get up?"

His mother laughed a bit before nodding. "Sure. I don't see why not."

She led Jesse to the kitchen, where Leslie stood, waiting.

"Hey, Jess," she said.

"Hey, Leslie."

"I'll leave you two alone," his mother said, walking out of the room.

Jesse moved a chair over for Leslie to sit down at, which she did, smiling gratefully, before sitting down himself opposite her.

"Thank you, my King," she said.

"No problem," he said.

* * *

The Ruler stood in a desolate wasteland, cowering fearfully. Around him stood shapes of varying sizes, with red eyes glaring down at him. He knew the power of his masters – for, just like all others, he was a pawn himself. If he displeased them, he was at their mercy. And letting a mortal slip through his game was a sure way to displease his masters. 

"So," their voices boomed in unison. "You have permitted the chain of death to be broken."

"Masters, you don't understand," he said. "The one who beat me was clever; his bond too strong to the soul we were playing for. The years following her death have not damaged their connection at all."

"Be that as it may, you must still face the consequences of failure. Though we will be lenient and permit you to stay at your post. You will merely be stripped of your right to call the game."

"But the game is an integral part of the design!"

"And you have failed it. We cannot allow more anomalies to occur."

"I understand. I shall redesign the game."

* * *

A few days later, Jesse was allowed to go to school again. Though he was shunned by most of the kids in his class, he didn't care; he had Leslie with him, and Janice was being nice. Everything seemed to be going well. 

"Hey, Jess," Leslie said one day before school. "How about we go there after school?"

"Yeah," he said. "We haven't gone there since I got out of the hospital!"

The day went by slowly for Jesse, listening to his teacher drone on about variables and manipulating equations. He couldn't wait to go back to Terabithia, yet he knew he had to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay; I had slight writers' block and a lot to do over the past few days. Next chapter'll be longer, but I gave a bit of food for thought about the Ruler in the mean time. 

Due to confusion about this story, I'll have a companion site up in a few days, so check my profile for updates.


	6. Chapter 6  Ruler's War

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ruler's War

* * *

Jess and Leslie looked around, shocked. The treehouse, which they had so painstakingly built as castle of Terabithia, was no more, chewed apart by thousands of insects. Pieces of wood lay around the base of the tree, which, oddly enough, was untouched by this destruction.

"What could have caused this, my Queen?" asked Jesse.

"I have no idea, my King," Leslie said. "Only the castle was destroyed; the tree's intact."

"What shall we do?"

"What choice to we have? We rebuild."

Jesse nodded, looking at the destroyed castle in dismay. It had taken them several weeks to build the first one, and that had been mere renovations. Now, he was dealing with rebuilding it from scratch; none of the lumber seemed good enough for use, and Jesse was quick to point this out to his Queen.

"We'll have to get lumber. Bill has some in the toolshed," she replied.

"Okay," Jesse said. "But I wonder what caused this."

* * *

The cause of the destruction stode alone, back in his void world. The Ruler smiled savagely. His hands clenched.

"One day," he said. "One day, I will destroy you, Jesse Aarons."

Slowly, he walked toward a hole in his castle, one that led straight down into his dungeons, where he kept the evil of all dead souls. Sighing, he descended the stairs; he hated this job.

* * *

Jesse and Leslie spent the next few days rebuilding the castle. Bill had donated a lot of his lumber to what he thought was a large school project. Soon, the castle was almost at its old splendor.

Still, Jesse couldn't help but feel suspicious. He knew of one being that might want to do this, but telling Leslie was out of the question. He'd never told her about his rescue mission; even though he could tell that the Leslie who had died and this Leslie were the same, their memories diverged at that fateful day. This boggled Jesse's mind; he doubted anyone understood how the Ruler's test worked. But it did work, and that's all that mattered to him for now. If the Ruler tried anything, Jesse vowed, he would suffer.

At this thought, Jesse scowled, which Leslie noticed quickly.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much has changed since I woke up."

Leslie nodded in understanding; things had changed for her, too. Rebuilding the castle was comforting to her; she had no idea as to the possible dangers, and Terabithia always calmed her greatly. Even when imagining an attack by the Dark Master, Terabithia never failed. It was why they had come in the first place – to get away from all the Scott Hoagers and Gary Fulchers – and, at the time, Janice Averys – of the world. While in their forest, nothing could crush them.

"Yeah..."

Jesse smiled slightly.

"You okay, Leslie?"

"I'm fine. But you're right; much has changed."

"But how much for the better?"

"Most. All."

Without warning, Jesse hugged Leslie, before lightly pushing away, embarassed. He chuckled slightly, nervously. He'd never done this before, and it reminded him of when he'd given Prince Terrian to Leslie all those years ago – though, back then, she had hugged him.

"Sorry."

Leslie shook her head.

"Don't be. There's nothing wrong with going on impulse. That's I meant by keeping your mind wide open. You didn't forget, did you, my King?"

"No, I didn't, my Queen."

Without warning, the two started to laugh – not as King Jesse and Queen Leslie, Rulers of Terabithia, but as Jesse and Leslie, two friends. By the time they regained their composure long enough to get to work, it was dark out.

"We should get home," Jesse said.

"Yeah," Leslie said. "Our parents are probably worried sick, especially about you."

Jesse nodded slightly.

"Race you to the bridge!"

"All right. Ready? Set? Go!"

And, with that, the King and Queen of Terabithia ran to the makeshift bridge they'd decided upon; right now, it was just a fallen tree, slightly rotted by the rain, but still stable. They planned to change it, make it better. But the castle was more important.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm starting to move a bit fast, and I figure this'll be a good chapter to add some detail to their relationship right now in the story.

The companion site has a message board for discussion of this story, so feel free.


	7. Chapter 7  Building the Bridge

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 7

Building the Bridge

* * *

Jesse groaned in pain, lifting a heavy plank to put as a guardrail. They had finished rebuilding the castle; now, all they had to do was build the bridge – the entrance to Terabithia, now that the rope had been broken.

He had found the rope itself several miles upstream, and gave thanks that she hadn't been on it when it had broken. He knew what would have happened if she had been.

"Jess! Look at this!" Leslie yelled from the treetops, several feet above him. He worried when she went that high. He wasn't about to let her do anything too risky, especially not when he had the certainty that Death itself was after them.

He climbed the trees, moving rapidly. It felt to him almost as though he was flying up the tree trunk, like he had years ago – when Leslie had first christened Terabithia.

"What is it, my Queen?" he asked, scanning the horizon.

"Methinks the Dark Master's forces are on the move, my King. Terabithia is under attack."

"I'm not sure it is the Dark Master, fair Queen."

"Then who?"

_Death,_ he thought to himself, though he wouldn't tell Leslie that. There was no point. His old reality had become a personal taboo. But war would come, this he knew. Not in Terabithia, not against the Terabithians; rather, it would come against Jesse… and all who knew him, even Leslie. Especially Leslie. After all, he had beaten the Ruler's game for her.

"I do not know, but I fear it may be much more dangerous than him."

"Who could it be, though?"

"I pray that it is not the one who razed our castle."

Leslie nodded. This she understood. Any being that could breach Terabithia's magic was one to fear, and the creature had definitely targeted Terabithia itself.

"It may be."

"Then we must construct the bridge, so that our forces can easily cross the border."

"Very well."

With that, Jesse climbed down the tree, heading toward the bridge. The next few minutes, nothing was heard but the rhythmic _tap-tap-tap_ of hammers nailing in nails and an occasional "ouch" – Jesse getting his hand stuck under the hammer itself. Prince Terrien ran around the base of Leslie's tree, barking at his mistress – as though to tell her to get down, that the tree was too high. She listened.

"How goes the building, my King?" she asked upon planting her feet firmly on the dirt. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

"It goes well," he replied. "Soon, the bridge will be complete."

Leslie nodded, smiling vaguely.

* * *

The Ruler stood in his throne room. His throne itself stood in the middle of a white void; the walls were grey and drab.

His eyes pierced the blinding whiteness of the room around him, and, as he watched, his face twisted into a scowl.

"So, Aarons," he hissed. "You've found my army. Well, no bridge or your imagination will save you from the army of Death. Griffon!"

At his call, the door opened, and a creature, taller than him, entered. Its face was humanoid, but ended in a long beak, above which two piercing black eyes glared. Wings framed its body, which was human enough, but covered in red feathers – red like blood, in fact. This was Griffon, the Ruler's head military servant.

"You called, Master?" Griffon asked.

"Yes. I want you to attack Jesse Aarons. Don't kill him – not yet. Just hurt him. And, if you can, hurt his friend as well, but don't take unnecessary risks for her – she is not your primary target."

"It shall be done."

* * *

Griffon's attack came without warning; none save Prince Terrien's incessant barking, which Jesse and Leslie tried to quell in vain.

The hybrid dived at Jesse, knocking the boy down. Jesse rolled away frantically, avoiding a kick.

"Leslie, run!"

But Leslie would not leave her king in danger; she rushed at the beast, which simply smacked her away and into a tree. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leslie!" Jesse yelled, before swinging a board he had taken at Griffon.

The board smashed into Griffon's head with a loud _smash _that resounded through the forest. Startled, Griffon flew away, vanishing to his world.

The battle over, Jesse crawled over to Leslie. His knees were scratched badly, but he paid them no mind; all he saw was his best friend, his queen, unconscious against a tree.

"Leslie?"

Her eyes opened slowly, taking in light. A soft groan of pain escaped her lips, before she looked at Jesse.

"Jess?" she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought," he said. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?"

"That thing… It hit you so hard…"

"Don't worry; the Queen of Terabithia doesn't die that easy!"

Jesse hugged Leslie, tears streaming down his face; no longer, however, were they tears of sorrow. Instead, they were tears of happiness. She was taken aback for a second; Jess had never been a very physically-emotional person. But this was different, and she let herself be drawn into the embrace.

"I won't let anything happen, Leslie. No matter who targets you. The king of Terabithia will protect his Queen until his very death."

"But do not hasten that, my King. Now, we must finish building the Bridge to Terabithia."

"I agree, my Queen. We must."

* * *

Griffon landed in front of the Ruler.

"Did you do it?" the Ruler asked.

"Well," Griffon said. "He chased me off with a wooden board."

"What? You mean a mere mortal drove away the most feared warrior of Death with a _board!?_ You fool!"

"Please, give me one more chance, Master. I will do it. The bond between Aarons and Burke just proved stronger than I thought."

"No. I have an army in waiting. They think it's their imagination. But, when the army reaches Terabithia, blood will spill in their 'Sacred Grove'."

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens quite a bit now, as the Ruler has declared open war on Terabithia. 


	8. Chapter 8  Kidnapped!

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kidnapped!

* * *

Jesse yawned, blinking his eyes open and stretching his limbs. Sunlight poured in from a window – his window. He was at home. How? When had he gotten home? He wracked his brain for answers, trying to figure out what had happened.

Then, it hit him. Rebuilding. Griffon's attack. Hugging Leslie when he learned she was all right... He blushed at that thought; that was the closest he'd ever gotten to a girl – he never even hugged May Belle, or any of his older sisters. Not that they would let him, either.

"Well, I'd better get up," he muttered, more for his own benefit than for anyone else's, as the room was empty. Not even May Belle was in it. He did a double take – she never woke up before him, and it was sunny. He must've slept in. "Mom and Dad are gonna be so mad..."

With that, he hurried, changing out of his clothes – which, he noticed, were the same ones he wore yesterday; he must have gone straight to bed – and walked to the living room.

The first thing that he realized was the quiet – everyone was in the living room, but no one was talking. It reminded him of when Leslie died. His father was sitting there, grim-faced.

He looked around. Nancy was sitting in the chair, sobbing softly. Even Brenda and Ellie were sitting quietly, eyes downcast and worried.

"What?" he choked out, confused. That's when he realized who was missing. "Where's May Belle?"

Jack looked at Nancy, who nodded slightly; she felt Jesse could handle it.

"She's been kidnapped during the night," he said, handing Jesse a slip of paper. "And the kidnapper left this note."

"Jesse," Jesse read out loud, his expression darkening with each word, his voice lowering dangerously. "If you ever want to see your sister again, go to..."

He gasped; it was the Ruler. He'd kidnapped her, and taken her to... Death, he supposed; Death or... The letter said Terabithia. But why? What did May Belle have to do with anything?

Then he realized. To get revenge on him, of course – the same reason the malignant ruler of the Underworld had sent Griffon the day before. This was because of him...

With that thought, Jesse knew what he had to do. He ran out the door and down the path, ignoring his parents' pleas to come back. He ran to Terabithia.

* * *

The Ruler looked at the clearing he'd chosen. It was small, but very easy to occupy. He stood on the highest point, a hill that led into the trees.

He turned to face his prisoner, a small girl – Jesse's sister. His face twisted into a mad grin. He wouldn't kill her, of course – his rules did not allow him to kill anyone who wouldn't die without his intervention – but he could make her think he would. And it was necessary for Jesse to think so.

Jesse. The boy's name made him furious, but at the same time, he felt a certain sympathy for the boy – they were kindred spirits, after all. Perhaps, if the Elders had been more understanding, he might even have befriended the boy.

But, as it was, he hated the young Washington native, with his determination and the bond he shared with Leslie, who had been a Queen during her brief stay in Death.

His musing was interrupted by Jesse's arrival. Panting, out of breath, the Terabithian king still stood there, proud, ready to strike and defend his sister.

"So," the Ruler said, smirking. "You've come. You fool."

Angrily, Jesse charged up the hill. The Ruler pulled his hand back, punching the boy in the stomach.

"It's over."

And, with that, the Ruler vanished, taking May Belle with him.

* * *

Jesse lay in the clearing, gasping for breath. The punch, combined with the winded feeling from the earlier run, had knocked his wind out of him. Slowly, he stood, worried. May Belle was gone; the Ruler had her. And he was useless; he would not be able to save her, or protect his family, or Leslie. Just like at the creek...

He hadn't saved Leslie then. It was all coming back, all the inadequacies of the past three years. The guilt of not having been there. He could've done something...

He slammed his fist into the dirt; hot tears streamed down his face. He wiped them on his sleeve.

"Jess?" Leslie's voice. "Jess!"

He sensed, rather than saw, her presence, felt her guide his hand around her neck, let her stand him up. He felt as though he was somewhere else.

Everything stopped when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Leslie knocked on the door to Jesse's house, supporting the unconscious boy. Sweat rolled down her face; she'd had to drag Jesse from the clearing.The door opened; Nancy Aarons stood there. 

"Oh, hi, Leslie," she said. "Have you seen... Oh my God... Oh my God..."

She'd seen Jesse.

"Hello, Mrs. Aarons. I found Jesse unconscious in the forest," Leslie said.

"Come on in," Nancy said. "Lay him on the couch."

Leslie dragged Jesse to the couch, setting him down gently before sitting on a stool to catch her breath.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the length; I've had writer's block and I've been very busy. Hopefully what I wrote makes up for it in some way, though I hope I didn't write it too confusingly. 


	9. Chapter 9  Jesse's Guilt

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 9

Jesse's Guilt

* * *

"May Belle!" Jesse exclaimed, his eyes refocusing. He was back home; from the looks of things, it was night time. He could see that no one was in the room – actually, one person was, though he couldn't tell who. It was too dark. But whoever it was, he – or she – was walking toward him gingerly, as though a stranger. This confused him; why would someone in his house be a stranger?

"Jess?" Leslie asked.

This was rather unexpected. He would have expected his family, not Leslie, to be in his house, watching over him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but... What are you doing here, Les?" he asked.

"I brought you here. Your mom was here, but I told her to go to bed; she seemed rather worn out. Jess, what _happened?_"

She was worried about him, this much was certain.

Jess tried to remember, and it all came back to him. The Ruler. May Belle being kidnapped. Failing to bring her back... He felt terrible.

"I'm a horrible brother," he said quietly, but Leslie heard him.

"What makes you say that?"

"May Belle's been kidnapped, Leslie. And it's all my fault."

"Why would you think that, Jess?"

"It is."

Leslie fell silent, unsure what to say. He'd said it so matter-of-factly, it was clear that he really felt it was his fault.

"Here, Leslie," Jesse said, hobbling over to the kitchen table and picking up the Ruler's letter. "Read this. This will explain why I feel this way."

She took the offered letter, and Jesse went to turn a lamp on. Strictly speaking, his father had not requested that no lamps be on after a certain hour, but this was a special circumstance, and, if it could help save May Belle, or at least put Leslie on her guard, Jesse was sure his father would understand. After all, May Belle _was _his daughter, and Leslie had grown so close to the family, she practically was.

Leslie read the letter carefully three times, before shaking her head.

"None of this," she said. "Is your fault, Jess. Whoever it is, he's just a twisted jerk. No better than Scott or Gary."

"Leslie, you don't understand," Jesse said. "It's not just May Belle that's in danger... It's Ellie, Brenda, Joyce Ann, Mom, Dad, me... Even you."

"Don't worry, Jess. It'll be fine."

"Les..." Jesse broke off, unsure how much he should say. He knew his story was farfetched; who'd believe that he was being stalked by a ruler of Death? That he'd gone to Death to bring back a friend who was dead for three years? But it was important that Leslie understand. His enemy was Death, and how do you kill something that embodies the very state you want to bring it to? You can't.

"Yes?"

"I just don't want you hurt," he finished lamely.

Leslie pulled back slightly. She knew that before, of course; his reaction when he thought Griffon had killed her proved that. But to hear it said so plainly, from his own mouth... It scared her slightly; it meant that things were very serious, and her getting hurt was a distinct possibility.

"Jess, go on," she said. "You can trust me."

"You won't believe me."

Leslie shook her head.

"You won't know until you try, Jess."

"I can't, Leslie. Because knowing could put you in danger and..."

"And what?"

"I can't do it. It's just... The thing I'm fighting, it doesn't care. It wants revenge."

"On who?"

"On me."

Leslie nodded slightly. She didn't know who had a grudge on Jesse, but she knew it was true.

"I'll help you, Jess," she said with conviction. She would help him, no matter what. And Jesse found he couldn't argue.

"Are you sure, Leslie? It is dangerous."

"I'm sure."

"Then you need to know what's going on."

And so Jess recalled everything that had happened three years ago – which hadn't happened in this world. It took several hours, by which time the sun had started to break over the horizon. He yawned, and so did Leslie.

"We'd better get some sleep," Leslie said.

Jesse nodded, smiling faintly before turning off the lamp.

"I'd better sleep here," he said. "I might wake someone otherwise."

Leslie nodded before hugging him.

Jesse was taken aback by this, and he blushed. This wasn't the first time that she'd hugged him, but it was so sudden that he felt embarrassed, and there was no one nearby. But he pulled himself into the embrace passionately, and he vaguely berated himself for not realizing his age. But thought soon gave way to action, and he felt his lips gently touch hers.

Now it was Leslie's turn to feel shocked. He'd never been nearly as emotional as her, and it seemed as though the events of the past few days had broken his emotional barriers, and he was going with every emotion he felt. She was about to push away out of reflex, but instead went with the kiss.

After several minutes, they broke away.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said.

"No, it's okay. But let's keep this quiet for now, okay, Jess?"

"Okay."

Neither had to be told that their relationship would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like this is officially a Jesslie pairing... I was hoping to put it off until at least chapter 13, but they went ahead of me, and I could think of little I could do besides go with it.

Anyway, sorry for the delay; I had slight writers' block – had to ask a friend for tips. So, you have him to thank (even if I didn't use his idea). And sorry for the length, but I felt that I was putting too much emphasis on the Ruler, and there's little I could do without making Jesse seem callous – his sister is still kidnapped, after all.


	10. Chapter 10  May Belle's Return

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 10

May Belle's Return

* * *

Despite Jesse and Leslie's promise to keep their relationship a secret, rumors had, by the time the next Monday rolled around, spread throughout the school. By Thursday, however, the rumors began to get out of hand; some were even saying they'd eloped. While Leslie simply ignored the rumor mongers, Jesse found it quite hard to do so, and so Leslie had another reason to be thankful she had most of her classes with him – she was able to stop him from doing anything suspension-worthy.

Meanwhile, May Belle was still missing, and Jesse couldn't think of what to do. His parents were near frantic with worry, and he was, too. Leslie would comfort him, but even that wasn't enough. He grew reserved, unwilling to express anything, for fear that his anger at being unable to save his sister would manifest itself.

"Jesse?" Leslie asked one day. "Do you want to go to Terabithia tomorrow?"

Jesse's eyes narrowed slightly. Terabithia – for him, that place had temporarily become restricted. He felt that, until he could do something right, he was unworthy of being a king. He shook his head.

"No," he said. Just no. No explanation or anything.

"Jess? Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it, okay?" he snapped, angry. He immediately regretted it; while Leslie didn't show her sadness, she still was definitely upset. He turned away, running towards the greenhouse; his mind whirled with indecision. He had to save May Belle; he had to protect his family; he had to protect Leslie. He _had _to. It wasn't a choice; it was a necessity. And he'd failed, according to him.

* * *

Leslie sighed, slumping slightly on the couch, flicking through a random book, uninterested. She'd hurt Jesse; she was sure of it. And he ran away. Would he ever want to talk to her again?

"What's wrong, Leslie?" her father asked from the doorway of their living room.

"It's Jess. I think he hates me," Leslie said.

"Why do you think that?"

"I was talking to him about – something – and he ran."

"Jess's under a lot of stress right now, with his sister missing. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

The Ruler crossed his arms, deep in thought; deep in his castle. Before him hung his prize – May Belle, the unofficial princess of Terabithia. A sadistic smile spread through his face as he imagined how Jesse would react to her death... but, no, he was forbidden to kill her; he was forbidden to kill anyone. This brought a scowl to his face.

"I can't keep her forever," he said. "Tomorrow, I shall return her, and only Jesse will know what happened."

* * *

The next day, Jesse woke up, feeling that something was wrong; something was different, but he didn't know what. It wasn't the sounds – his mother frying an omelet on the stove. It wasn't the smells – the aforementioned omelet. Curiously, he went downstairs immediately after changing out of his pajamas and tried to locate the difference. His answer came several minutes later in the form of a girl with short, brown hair running into the room.

"Good morning, Mama, Jess," she said.

"May – May Belle?" Jesse asked. May Belle nodded, looking at him strangely.

"Why the surprise?" she asked.

"You – You were kidnapped!"

"No," his mother said. "She wasn't."

"But – the letter -"

"Jess," May Belle said. "I wasn't kidnapped."

"I don't understand..."

"Jess, you must've had a nightmare or something," Nancy said.

_Yes,_ Jesse thought. _Just a nightmare. Just my imagination. Leslie must've played a joke or something._

"Yeah, that might be it," he said. "Sorry for worrying you."

Nancy shook her head. "No, it's all right."

Jesse nodded, unaware that he was more right than wrong.

* * *

The Ruler smirked; Jesse was slipping. The sudden return of the Terabithian king's sister had thrown him off-balance. Soon, the Ruler saw, it would be time to strike. And, when his strike came, it would be fast and hard. Terabithia would fall, and he would have his revenge.

A sharp, sudden pain shot through the Ruler's head, prompting an involuntary gasp.

_"Just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open."_

"Who's there?" he asked no one in particular, receiving no answer.

_"Wide open..."_

"What's wide open?"

The Ruler collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain as long-forgotten memories resurfaced.

_"I called you three times. It's your girlfriend..."_

"She's not my girlfriend!"

His eyes widened, shocked. He remembered. He remembered who he was. But... This didn't make sense!

"I'm... Jesse," he said.

* * *

"Hey, Leslie," Jesse said, sitting down at his usual seat on the bus, next to Leslie; he didn't even consider the possibility she might be mad at him. Then he realized. "Sorry about yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Leslie asked, arching an eyebrow. Jesse mentally slapped himself; no one remembered May Belle's disappearance, so it was doubtful whether Leslie would remember the argument. Apparently she didn't, because she smiled at him.

"Nothing," he said. "Um... How's everything?"

"Great, Jess. Listen..." She trailed off, and, when next she spoke, it was quiet, almost whispering. "Do you want to go to the park on Saturday?"

"You mean..." Jesse trailed off, blushing.

"If that's how you want to look at it, or it can be a simple hangout between friends. Depends on what you do."

"Close friends, right?"

Leslie nodded. "Very close."

Jesse smiled. "That'd be great; I'll have to ask Dad, though. He might want me to do some chores."

"That doesn't matter; we can go later in the day."

Jesse mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of that? _It's not like there's one hour in a day, _he thought, grinning.

_"I'm... Jesse."_

His eyes widened. The Ruler... That sounded like the Ruler!

* * *

A/N: Looks like another plot twist; this one's probably going to confuse a few people even when it's explained, but bear with it; I know exactly where I'm going with this.

And sorry for the delay; I wasn't sure how to handle May Belle's return until I came up with the twist.


	11. Chapter 11  The Ruler's Origin

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Ruler's Origin

* * *

_"I'm... Jesse."_

Jesse woke with a start. It had been three days since May Belle returned, and already he was calming in that regard. But the nightmares had resurfaced – ones of a girl with short blond hair falling into the creek, her face contorted in accusation. And he knew who the girl was – Leslie.

"What does this mean?" Jesse asked the darkness, rolling under the covers.

He didn't wake up again until morning.

* * *

The Ruler paced in the endless expanse of white he ruled, frowning. What did it mean? Why did he feel like Jesse? Was he Jesse?

He snarled angrily, wanting something – anything – to hit. Preferably something that could feel pain. But Death was endless, and he could find nothing. There was nothing there; nothing but the empty void, himself, and memories of the life he once had.

* * *

"Hey, Jess, what's wrong?" Leslie asked, concerned. They had been taking a break from rebuilding the bridge, just talking, but Jesse had zoned out, not even reacting to Leslie's words, and she had been telling a story. Jesse loved to listen to Leslie's stories; he remembered spending hours trying to figure out how to paint the ghost of Hamlet's father (he was still trying to make it perfect, three years later). For him not to listen to her stories, Leslie knew, something had to be wrong.

"Nothing," Jesse lied. "Just a bad dream, I guess."

"Jess, you're lying."

_She always knows when I lie,_ he thought, somewhat ruefully.

"It's more than that, but it still is just my imagination."

"Then we need to take care of it, my King. You cannot be marooned from the kingdom in this time of -"

"Leslie, this is more serious than Terabithia; than anything in our lives – in your life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too hard to explain. I've made a very powerful enemy, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll take Mom, Dad, May Belle... I'm afraid he'll take you."

Leslie laughed nervously, stopped, and looked at him, apprehensive. "You're serious, right?"

Jesse nodded. "Things are going to get really bad soon, Leslie. I can feel it."

"Then we'll face it together, Jess. As friends and as the Rulers of Terabithia."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks."

The air in front of then rippled black, revealing the Ruler. He glared menacingly at Jesse and Leslie, his sword drawn. Suddenly, before either Jesse or Leslie could react, he was behind the girl, his sword held to her neck.

"Jesse!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Jesse demanded, angry.

"I want a chat with you in Death, Jesse Aarons. She is my guarantee that you will do as I demand."

"Let her go; she has nothing to do with any of this. She has nothing to do with _you!"_

"On the contrary. She has everything to do with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you."

Jesse was about to open his mouth – to argue – but decided against it, merely nodding. "Very well."

The three vanished, leaving nothing but an empty space where they stood before.

* * *

The three appeared in the Ruler's Palace. Leslie hung there, bound to the wall.

"Let her go!" Jesse yelled.

"Relax," the Ruler said. "I have no further intention of harming you. In fact, I want to make peace – on my terms, of course."

"And why would we agree to that?" Leslie demanded.

"Because, if not, I will return you to Terabithia."

"Why is that bad?" asked Jesse.

"Look and you will see," the Ruler replied, snapping his fingers. A hole in the wall grew to the size of a small television set and lit up, revealing an army of assorted evil creatures. In the distance stood a tree castle – Terabithia. "If you refuse my treaty, I will consider myself at war with Terabithia, and this army will descend on the forest. You will die, and so will the rest of your family."

"Very well. What are your terms?"

"That you take over as the Ruler of Death."

Jesse's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of this... And who better to replace me than me?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm you, Jesse. Or rather, I'm what you would've become had you failed my test. I failed the previous Ruler's test – an alternate version of Dad – and was sent here as punishment."

"I don't understand."

"Do you know why Leslie is alive?"

"The test."

"Yes, the test! Everything, this whole universe, is a giant test, and you can pass or fail. I failed."

"But, if you failed, why did I succeed?"

"Because. I accepted the situation; you didn't. _Everyone _who took the test either failed or backed out. You succeeded. You're an anomaly, and the Elders ordered me to kill you. But there is a way for you to survive. If the Ruler of Death had your powers, the Construct would be absolute, and you'd be able to live until your term is up."

"And what about you?"

The Ruler chuckled. "I will die. But that hardly matters. I will be reborn, in another Jesse, to start the cycle again."

"Did I do the cycle before?"

The Ruler nodded.

"Then perhaps that's why I succeeded – because I failed before."

"It's definitely a theory. I hope, for my sake, that I get a chance to try it out."

"Will I still live on Earth?"

"As long as you perform your duties in dreams, you will – unless the Elders call an emergency."

"Very well."

And with that, the Ruler vanished, while Jesse changed forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy, as I just started college. Hopefully this chapter, however short, made up for it. Anyway, there are a few chapters left, but, if demand is high enough, I will make a sequel that's focused more on Jess and Leslie than on Death. 


	12. Chapter 12 Being the Ruler

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 12

Being the Ruler

* * *

Jesse sighed, smiling slightly as he gazed up at the ceiling of his room. The sun poured in through the drawn curtains, giving a slight tinge to the room's lighting.

Two weeks had passed since the Ruler relinquished his powers, and things were already settling down. Sure, there was the occasional instance where he had to use his powers, but it mainly just involved some of the more difficult cases; he had the distinct suspicion that the Elders were holding off from piling on trouble for him. Not that he minded; he had plenty of trouble in his life without having to deal with choosing the fate of other people.

Of course, he occasionally felt someone's passing, and he would invariably feel sad – sad for the person and their family. He wished he could call the game, yet didn't want to at the same time; he remembered how much trouble the game had caused him, but it had also given him back his friend.

"Jess, come down here!" called Nancy. "Your father and I want to talk to you."

"Coming!" he yelled, getting up from his bed and going downstairs.

"Jess," Jack said. "You'd better go to your friend's."

"Why?"

Jack and Nancy looked at each other, before facing Jess.

"She needs you; her grandfather was hospitalized," Nancy said.

Jesse nodded; now was his test, he knew. He would have to decide whether to upset Leslie or not, though he had to give her a choice. Quickly, he put on his sneakers and ran, heading toward the Burke's place. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked.

The door opened, and Judy Burke stood in the doorway, looking at Jess questioningly.

"Hi, Mrs. Burke," said Jesse. "I heard what happened."

"Come in," she said. "Leslie's in the living room."

"Thank you," he said, walking towards the living room. There he stood in the doorway nervously, unsure what to say. Leslie sat there, staring at the far wall angrily, as though blaming it for her grandfather's illness.

He looked at her. She was a mess; tears stained her cheeks, and he was about to back off, but Judy gently pushed him towards Leslie, who glanced at him.

"Hey, Jess," she said weakly.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. "May I sit down?"

Leslie nodded, scooting over on the couch to make room for him. He sat down on the offered spot, confused – he didn't know what do do.

Leslie suddenly hugged him, and he looked at her, surprised, before hugging her.

"Hey," he said. "I heard what happened, Leslie."

She nodded. "Will he – will he survive?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on her grandfather. He did this for several minutes as she watched him intently. Finally, he opened his eyes and hesitantly nodded.

"He'll survive, but..." He trailed off; he didn't want to tell her the condition.

"But what?"

"He won't know who he is. His spirit's too cut off."

"So, he's dead either way?"

Jesse nodded. "I'm afraid so. I can only make him suffer less by escorting him away."

"Shouldn't my parents decide?"

He shook his head. "I can't. The Elders know that you know, but, if I tell anyone else, they'll destroy more than just me."

"So it's my choice."

Jesse nodded. "But I can help you. I can let you have a goodbye; his spirit is intact."

Leslie began sobbing quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, but nodded. "Okay. There's no choice, I guess... We'll all suffer more if I make him stay, right?"

"Yes. But you'll suffer either way; I can't make you forget."

"I don't want to forget."

"That's what Monster-Mouth Myers said. Never forget. Rather, keep him alive, in your heart. That's what makes it worth it."

"What do I do?"

Jesse blushed slightly. "You'll have to make contact..." he mumbled.

Leslie nodded, smiling weakly, and grabbed Jesse's hand. He squeezed back reassuringly, before closing his eyes, preparing for the ordeal. Leslie closed her eyes, as well.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a white emptiness that was slowly darkening. In the distance stood a human shape. It was Leslie's grandfather.

"Grandfather!" Leslie exclaimed, running to hug him.

"Leslie," he said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I won't be there for you anymore."

"You know?"

He nodded. "But I'll watch over you. You'll never be alone."

"I know, Grandpa."

Jesse stood in the distance, watching the two.

"That's Jess, right?"

Leslie nodded, and her grandfather walked up to the boy.

"Hey, Jess," her grandfather said, extending his hand.

"Mr. Burke," Jess replied, shaking the man's hand.

"You'll be taking me away after this, right?"

Jesse nodded. "I'll have to, I'm afraid."

"It's okay. I've lived a long life. And I trust you'll take care of Leslie."

"With my life, if necessary," Jesse replied, blushing.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Grandpa," Leslie said.

"Leslie, tell your parents I love them both. I feel like I haven't told them enough, and now it's too late for me."

"They know, Grandpa. They know."

"I'm sorry," Jesse said. "But I'll have to finish this soon."

"It's okay," Leslie's grandfather said. "I'm ready."

He hugged Leslie, and then let Jesse guide him away, eventually vanishing.

Jesse and Leslie then broke the connection to the world of the dead.

* * *

Judy Burke walked in and found the two holding hands. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Leslie," she said.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left, but the next one will be hard to write – the funeral for Leslie's grandfather and setting up for the next story. Originally, I thought to make this the end, but I felt that Judy seeing them holding hands was a good tag line, but not a good story ending.

Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be released until next Friday at the earliest – I've got college work and we're moving this week, so I won't have Internet access until Tuesday, anyway.


	13. Chapter 13  Being a Friend

**Second Chance**

* * *

Chapter 13

Being a Friend

* * *

Leslie stood in front of the grave, her tear-streaked face molded into a glare of determination.

Around her, people piled into their cars, preparing to leave the old, rustic cemetery in which Judy and Bill had insisted in burying the elderly Burke. She didn't notice, only stared at the grave – currently little more than a mound of dirt with a small sign on it, yet extremely important to the girl.

"You alright?" Jess asked, startling her slightly, but she only nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just hard to believe."

"It always is."

"Of course you'd know that, God of Death."

Jess raised his eyebrow. "You know I don't want to talk about that."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course. I wouldn't either."

"Listen," he said. "If you need anything, ask. I'm sure Dad won't mind."

"Thanks."

"Jess, Leslie," Judy called. "Get in the car, hurry!"

Jess glanced at Leslie, smiling. "Shall we go, my Queen?" he asked.

"Yes, my King," Leslie said.

Jess looked forward, sighing slightly. "I hope I never have to do one like that again. Lord, I'm sorry, Leslie."

"Don't, Jess. It wasn't your fault. It was your..." She trailed off. What could she say? Duty?

No. That would be trivializing the thing, she realized. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

"My what?"

"I don't know."

Jesse smirked playfully. "The great storyteller Leslie Burke, short on words? I'm shocked!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

"I'll get you for that, Jess Aarons!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

And he was off, running towards the car.

"Hey! No fair!"

Leslie ran after him, laughing.

* * *

Terabithia stood silently in the darkness, unaware of the incoming evil. Hundreds of creatures bound to the old Ruler had stood at its border, confused, for days. They were sure that they would get to attack, and the order never came to retreat or attack. Now, they were sure, it was time to attack.

They marched into the forest, a menacing, black mass of claws and fangs and fur; deformed monstrosities exiled from all but the darkest domains of the Earth.

The ground rumbled in their wake.

* * *

"What was that?" Jesse asked, his eyes darting instinctively toward the forest just as the Burke's car pulled up in his driveway.

"I don't know," Leslie replied.

"I'll check."

"No, Jess, I'll go," Bill said, opening the car door and getting out.

"Mr. Burke, I think... I think that's not a good idea."

With that, Jesse jumped out of the car and ran towards the forest. His sneakers pounded the dirt, kicking up clouds.

"Be careful, Jess," the Burkes muttered in near-unison.

* * *

Jess entered the forest cautiously, narrowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness caused by the trees. His heart beat fast; his breathing sped up until he was sure that he would hyperventilate. But he knew that he had to stop whatever was coming, no matter the cost.

He had sworn it.

* * *

The army looked at him, a collective mass of eyes. This was an unexpected development, having the King of Terabithia march out alone. They had been told that there would be much flesh to devour, and here only one person – albeit the king himself – comes out to meet them?

Many of the lower-ranking creatures growled softly, angrily.

"Quiet!" exclaimed the leader, leaping out to meet Jesse.

Jesse saw a creature jump out to meet him – a tall, bestial creature with claws like large talons.

"Stop!" he said.

"Who are you to order me?" the creature asked, its red eyes glaring at the boy.

"I am the Ruler of Death."

"You lie!"

The creature raked its long talons forward, narrowly missing gutting the boy open like a fish fillet.

Jesse's eyes narrowed and he focused, sending the creature flying into a tree. It crumpled, dazed.

"What is your command?" it asked, kneeling before Jesse.

"Return to your lair and never return."

"Yes, my master."

With that, the army marched away into the darkness, never to be seen again.

* * *

"What happened, Jess?" Leslie asked, running over to her friend as he walked shakily out of the forest.

"Just a small infestation, nothing to worry about."

"No, I mean that," she said, pointing to his shirt, which was torn and revealed a rather deep scratch.

"Oh, just a scratch from one of the creatures."

"I was worried, you know. Don't do that again, okay?"

"Sure."

"I mean it."

Jess nodded. "Race you across the field?"

"Okay. On your mark, get set, _go!_"

And they ran, constantly swapping lead before collapsing at the other end of the pasture.

"You tied me," Leslie said.

"Yeah," Jesse said, before lightly kissing her and standing up. "Well, I'd better get back inside before Dad grounds me. They're a bit more understanding, but I still have to watch my step."

"Okay." Just then, it started to rain. "Guess I should head in, as well."

With that, Jesse towards the porch. He stopped, turned and waved, then entered the safety of his home.

"I love you, Jesse," Leslie whispered, before walking towards her own house.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay; college has been crazy. Fortunately I didn't have too much work on Thanksgiving break, so things have been easier the past few days.

I hope that this provided a decent end for "Second Chance", and that the last scene wasn't too forced. I was trying to provide a mirror to Leslie's last scene in the movie.

I'll post the sequel some day, but doubtfully in the next week, since Finals are coming soon.


End file.
